epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Ichigo Kurosaki vs Cloud Strife
Alright, alright, alright! You wanna fight? You look like you might last a couple rounds. Today, we have the AVALANCHE eco-terrorist Cloud Strife, wielder of the Buster Blade, against Shinigami Substitute Ichigo Kurosaki, wielder of Zangetsu. It's bleached revolutionary vs Bleach conformist, in a fight to see who wields the biggest sword best. User:Cyanwrites is playing Cloud Strife for this battle, so why don't we go for best 2outta3 (and this time without poets :D). I'm on uni holidays so I can do battles more often now :D. Anyways, I also made a Comics vs Video Games nav, finally, starting with the official first battle of the reboot, that is, Mario vs Thor. Which makes the series like a tenth of the size of what it was but now I have a decided futture set of things and it's all looking really good and I'm happy with it. Cast and Backgrounds: Iamthelegion as Ichigo Kurosaki in Seireitei Mat4yo as Cloud Strife in Forgotten City Iamthelegion as Byakuya Kuchiki (cameo) Intro: COMICS! vs VIDEO GAMES Battle: Cloud Strife: Man, for a fair opponent, I was expecting somebody older. Bipolar Soul hand-holder against the Braver and bolder ex-SOLDIER? You're a straight buster! I'll take a Buster Sword to a Ghostbuster! Compared to my blade, yours looks like a fucking feather duster! I'm truly sorry for being so lethal my make your job ten times harder. I'll bury your whole Society like an AVALANCHE, make them Martyrs. And when you look at your friends, you'll whisper "I see dead people" So don some actual fucking armor because I'm about to get medieval! Ichigo: Looks like Che Guevara wants to test blades with a Shinigami Substitute I've got a side as heartless as Valentine, darker than Barret to boot I'm not Superman, but I've got enough strength to shatter fate, Buster Fifteen times the Soulcalibur of this spiky Siegfried who seems lacklustre Your series quality's a Jibakurei, Plus I'll be slashing Kingdom Hearts To think you could best Bankai you must be as brainless now as at the start Weight of time upon you and you broke, every Final Fight, I can bear it Leave you a real Shrieker before you find yourself ending up like Aerith Cloud Strife: I won't waste my time by attacking a ginger Scene kid in a dressing gown. I could beat your strongest enemies in a turn by using a Phoenix Down! Try killing god, stopping a meteor, and taking down an oppressive govenment. You'll always have a Cloud over you. I can't even compare our armaments! I've got the magic and the Materia to Doublecast, burn you four times! Put your imaginary friend on the line. let's see if she has decent rhymes. So this is my ultimate counterattack. Let's see how you handle Omni-Slash I'm at my limit. Break you with one pimp slap for talking smack. Ichigo: You're very arrogant. You were at your limits in an instant. The sole of the Soul Society, so I'll be the one going the distance The King of Killing, I'll eat your hollow words like I'm a Hollow, but I'm a real hero, a man with a bloodline which will follow. Sure you're a Cloud, all fluff and no depth in character or rhyme, a radical with Mr T for backup and Edward Cullen for a Valentine We could go for a Thousand Years Blood War, I'd still be on top. This bleach-heads Final Fantasy is ending up not among bedrock. Outro: Who won? Cloud Strife Ichigo Kurosaki So Glisc is really busy and can't do it, so I'm asking Icey if he can, and if he can't I can with the person Glisc was gonna play and the hint is as follows: Category:Blog posts